In Return
by godrink409
Summary: InuYasha: Thinks of himself 24 7. Miroku: Thinks of butts 24 7. Student body: Thinks of Inuyasha 24 7. New student Kagome Higurashi: Thinks Of ways to kill InuYasha 24 7.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

CHAPTER ONE

Something Wrong…

An eighteen year old leaned against his car in the cold, early morning. His friends

surrounded him, his girlfriend was latched to his arm, and girls were fawning over him.

Inuyasha's friends admired his attitude and popular status in their high school. However,

he was not happy with himself. Something had been rolling around in his mind for a

while now. As he looked around he realized that these people around him were all fakes

and brats using mummy and daddy's money.

With a frown he shook his head he removed Kikyo from his arm and shoved his

way through the crowd. Everyone stared as he made his way toward the front

of the school, early for once. The hall was vacant except for a few students. When he

opened the door to his first hour class Mr. Kusanagi, his teacher, was handing a girl a

government book. They both looked up when they heard the door open.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," the teacher said smiling. "It's nice to see you've made it to

class on time."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said on his way to his seat while eyeing the girl, "really nice."

Surprisingly the girl noticed and gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Inuyasha, this is our new student. Kagome, this is Inuyasha."

"Pleased to meet you," Inuyasha said, smiling devilishly.

"As if you really talk like that, stop sucking up." Kagome, then, went to a desk in

the back as they waited for the other students to file in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You should know this one.

It was now lunch time and Kagome was sitting outside with a group of girls she met and

gym and her friend Sango. The girl's names wereYuri, Hatsumi, and Akane. Kagome

really had no idea what they were talking about because she was busy messing around on

her computer- until Sango tried to look at what she was doing. Kagome quickly slammed

the top of her lap top shut.

"Geez Kag, chill out would you?" laughed Yuri.

Sango only smiled at Kagome who in turn looked up at her and grinned.

"It's just an e-mail I sent to a friend," explained Kagome.

"The bell's about to ring, so Akane and I have to go. If we're late to class again Dad said

we'd be grounded for at least three weeks this time," said Hatsumi.

Sango stared at her and asked,

"Just what _do_ you do on your way to class? You have _ten_ minutes to get to your rooms."

"Akane has to see Subaru- who is on the other end of the school- and I have to pry them

away from each other before they get ISS for major PDAs," growled Hatsumi while they

all gathered their book bags and purses and made their way inside the school.

Akane smiled to her sister and said,

"Don't worry, be happy."

After the girls parted Kagome followed Sango to gym and into the teacher's office so

Kagome could get the black shorts and the orange t-shirt that had the pirate

mascot on it, a lock and a locker.

Sango looked at the two girls on the opposite side of the tennis court and then to Kagome

before whispering,

"You know, you shouldn't bring your work to a school that I'm at. Anyways, whose your

target?"

"I'm not here to kill anyone," Kagome said with a sigh before hitting the tennis ball.

_Poing._

"So when you told me on the phone a few months ago that you were going to be coming

here for a job you were lying?"

_Poing._

"No, Sango, I wasn't. I'm not working with Yura anymore. I'm actually here to finish

school and to keep an eye on someone."

_Poing._

"You're watching people now?"

_Poing._

"I'll see you after school," Kagome said.

Before Sango could ask where Kagome was going to go Kagome fell to the ground with a

scream and clutched her ankle. Sango stood in the same spot as she watched someone

help Kagome to the nurse's office.

_She's faking it? She is. What is she up to?_

AN: By the time you're finished reading this author's note you could have made a review by now. So will you please review my story? I'm in a depressed state right now and I'm going through hell to get my little brother to calm down and leave me alone. The least you can do is review!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own him. But he is on my walls, backpack, bed, binder, shelves, and clothing. I have absolutely no life what so ever.

Anyway I need your help. If any of you have ideas please put it in a review, and if I find some that I like you might just see your idea in here. I'm being disorganized with this story and typing whatever comes to mind. I will try my hardest to finish every story I put on Kagome reached the nurses office she convinced the nurse that she twisted her

ankle and that she might need and ice pack to put on it. When the nurse said she had to

leave for a moment to go get something from the cafeteria Kagome saw her chance to

sneak away she looked at her desk for the nurse's signature she found one on a note for a

student. She forged it and put the time she left. Taking the ice pack with her just incase

one of the teachers saw her wandering the hallway. Kagome looked for the locker she

saw Inuyasha at on her way to gym. She leaned against the locker and to out a small

magnetic microphone and slipped in the one of the slits so it would stay put against door.

With little ear phones and something that looked like an MP3 she made her way to her

next class waiting for Inuyasha to go to his locker.

_What Kagome heard on her way to class:_

_Creeeak _

"Yash, you're going to algebra right?

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I forgot to pick up some extra credit on my way out. Can you get it for me and bring it to

me when you drive me home?"

"Sure whatever, but you have to help me out with that biology project."

"Fine. See ya!"

"Later."

End transmission.

"Well that was useless. At least I know that he doesn't walk home now," Kagome sighed.

At ICU Head-quarters:

Kagome was seated in a dark room on a couch. In front of her was a coffee table and

sitting on it was a black speaker.

"Kagome," the distorted voice began, "we have some good news and bad news."

"Okay. Hit me."

"We're your _case_ with Inuyasha is closed."

"I'm sorry but we're going to let you go."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because we can't have someone who is a target working for us."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I can assure you that it is no one at ICU."

Well that's all for now my lovelies. It's short, I know. I just had to get it out sometime though.

Review me your ideas!


End file.
